


Eu Vou Fazer de Um Jeito Que Ele Não Vai Skate

by hita



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Bottom Kyan Reki, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Hasegawa Langa
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hita/pseuds/hita
Summary: Reki percebe que gosta de Langa. E um dia Miya insinua algumas coisas que fazem Reki perguntar se podia beijar Langa, que responde sem palavras.
Relationships: Hasegawa Langa/Kyan Reki
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	1. cap1

**Author's Note:**

> Essa fic foi feita pois uma amiga precisava de incentivo para desenhar enquanto eu precisava de incentivo para escrever enquanto nós gritávamos sobre sk8. 
> 
> Vou colocar aqui o link para a arte dela quando estiver pronta.  
> AQUI O [ LINK ](https://twitter.com/raviolivs/status/1370792470984994819)
> 
> Essa fic se passa depois do episódio 5, e eu pretendo postar ela em inglês nas próximas semanas.

Era um dia de sol, as palmeiras estavam dançando e Reki estava olhando pela janela imaginando como ia ser a sexta feira depois que eles saíssem da escola.

Miya tinha dito que tinha algo para ensinar, e Reki estava feliz, um sorriso mordendo o lápis distraidamente. A forma que o Miya ensinava era muito didática e Reki sempre conseguia aprender, bem mais fácil do que sozinho ou vendo vídeos. Andar de skate com essas pessoas era muito legal e Reki se sentia empolgado com o fim de semana. Ele iria acordar, tomar café com o Langa, que ia dormir na casa dele, e eles iam fazer uma rota diferente, descoberta semana passada. E talvez no fim da tarde eles pudessem ir tomar sorvete ou comer alguma coisa no restaurante do Joe.   
Reki estava muito feliz que seu ferimento estava curado e ele finalmente podia fazer as “coisas perigosas” que o Langa tinha proibido, então esse era o primeiro fim de semana em SEMANAS que ele poderia fazer as manobras que queria. 

Olhando de lado para o amigo, Reki conteve uma risada se lembrando de quando começou a ensinar Langa a andar de skate. Era impressionante como ele avançava rápido, o que o Reki levou meses para aprender: Langa aprendia em questão de semanas ou até dias. Com um balanço e uma musculatura de quem andou de snowboard a vida inteira, fazia sentido esse progresso. Reki tinha tanto orgulho do potencial do amigo. Com aquele brilho que fazia parecer que estava caindo neve do céu. As pernas longas colocando o centro de massa de forma estável na prancha, e com os braços mantendo o equilíbrio para não perder o controle nas manobras e com os olhos reluzentes. Aqueles olhos verde-azuis e inocentes que sempre exibiam uma felicidade exultante quando uma manobra dava certo. Era lindo de ver.

Olhos verdes que o estavam encarando com uma sobrancelha erguida em arco. Quando percebeu que estava sendo encarado de volta, Reki quase caiu da cadeira no susto, mas antes de cair percebeu a outra sobrancelha erguendo também, e aquele sorriso discreto que Langa só mostrava para ele. Aquele sorriso que só existia fora do skate, só pra ele.

x

Depois da aula eles fugiram do professor e subiram nos skates, indo para o parque. No caminho até lá, Reki percebeu que o skate de Langa estava puxando para a esquerda. E que isso não era devido à sua postura. Afinal, Reki observava bem a postura de Langa, porque ele que tinha ensinado o amigo a andar de skate, não tinha nenhum outro motivo, não não. 

Não vendo uma pedrinha no caminho Reki perdeu um pouco o controle do seu skate e tropeçou. Langa reagiu rápido e segurou seu cotovelo para que ele não cair e o skate escorregou inocentemente até o fim da calçada. Aqueles olhos verdes estavam com ar de preocupados de novo. O cérebro de Reki registrou isso, mas ao mesmo tempo ele não conseguia pensar. A mão de Langa parecia queimar sua pele através do moletom e as bochechas de Reki estavam definitivamente ficando vermelhas. Oh.

Reki gostava do Langa. Isso explicava tudo. Explicava o porquê do Reki não conseguir pensar em outra coisa nas últimas semanas, sua mente era ocupada em como Langa andava, em como o Langa movia as próprias mãos, em como o Langa sorria, em como seus olhos brilhavam. Ah não. 

“Reki, você está bem?” Ah, aqueles olhos preocupados, sempre olhando para frente. Reki queria que Langa gostasse dele de volta. Reki queria que aqueles olhos olhassem para ele.

“Ah?” Definitivamente seu cérebro estava dando reboot.

“Você está bem?”

Com um sorriso cansado, Reki se desvencilhou das mãos de Langa que ainda o seguravam. Aquelas mãos com dedos longos e finos. É claro que o Langa não gostava dele de volta. Reki sabia que Langa só tinha olhos para a adrenalina das manobras e para o skate.

“Estou sim. Só me distrai com um... gato.” Reki sentiu que até suas orelhas estavam ficando vermelhas. Mas conhecendo o Langa, ele não iria reparar. “Vamos indo, eu estou logo atrás de você.”

Reki precisava refletir. Ficar atrás de Langa estava começando a ser uma constante, não é mesmo? Langa era tão genial no skate, nas manobras, no instinto. E gostar dele significava ficar para trás diante disso, ficar como segundo lugar, pois Langa escolheria o skate. Mas ao mesmo tempo, Reki podia observar Langa com outros olhos agora, não? Reparando com outra perspectiva as coisas que sempre estiveram ali. Como o maxilar do Langa enquadrava seu rosto de forma séria, mas não severa. Como, olhando de trás, era perceptível a musculatura que Langa tinha nas pernas, mesmo através das roupas. Não era à toa que o Miya insistia que só o Reki fizesse abdominais, o físico do Langa já estava moldado para andar de skate e era belíssimo de ver. Doía um pouco essa sensação de ser deixado para trás. Mas Reki sabia que nunca estaria sozinho, afinal, ele tinha prometido isso pro Miya. Nenhum deles seria deixado para trás. 

Falando nele, eles chegaram na pista e Miya estava treinando flips. Reki sabia como aquele funcionavam em teoria, mas nunca conseguiu realizar na prática. Seu pé nunca estava aonde ele queria que estivesse.

“Oh! Miya! Isso é muito incrível! Me ensina a fazer?” Reki pensou que talvez o menino conseguisse apontar aonde ele estava errando, como já tinha feito outras vezes com outras manobras.

“Claro, mas só se você me comprar um suco.” Miya disse com aquele tom de voz de que ‘não faça de graça aquilo que você faz bem’. 

“Argh, ok.” Reki começou a apalpar os bolsos em busca de trocados para a máquina de refrigerante.

“Espera Reki, deixa que eu vou” Langa intercedeu, puxando a carteira do bolso.

“Ah?"

"É, eu vou comprar um pra mim também.”

“Ah, então tá, mas vai com o meu skate. O seu está puxando para a esquerda e eu queria ajustar.” Reki concluiu, colocando uma moeda na mão de Langa, discretamente encostando nas pontas dos seus dedos.

“Como você sabe?” Langa perguntou com as sobrancelhas bem altas. Reki adorava ver as expressões do Langa, suas sobrancelhas sempre sempre sempre exibiam seus estado mental. Era impressionante como ele era expressivo.

“Porque eu vi você andando ué. Normal, qualquer um conseguiria ver.”

Langa foi se afastando para a máquina de suco usando o skate batido de Reki, que sentou no banco de concreto e começou a tirar ferramentas do bolso. Eles estavam vindo da escola e Reki ficou feliz de não ter tirado a lata de óleo da mochila. 

“E aí Reki?”

“Aí o que Miya?”

“Quando você e o Langa vão transar?”

Se Reki estivesse bebendo alguma coisa ele com certeza teria cuspido.

"O que vo-você quer dizer com isso? Eu não sei do que você está falando.” engasgou Reki, com o rubor em seu rosto voltando com tudo.

“Ahh? Bela reação.” O sorriso do Miya mostrava que ele sabia dos sentimentos de Reki. O menino tinha telepatia? Reki tinha descoberto hoje o que ele sentia, como que o Miya já sabia? Ah não, será que o Langa também percebeu? “Mas e aí?” Miya continuou “Quando você vai transar com seu namorado?”

“Miyaaaa! Eu e o Langa não estamos namorando! Você sabe disso. Você sabe que somos só amigos” Seu tom de voz tinha começado como um guinchado alto, mas foi ficando mais sóbrio e baixo até o fim da frase.

“Ah é? Hm. Eu não saberia dizer, eu não consigo entender o que o Langa está pensando metade do tempo, só quando ele anda de skate.” Reki tirou os olhos do truck do skate do Langa e encarou o Miya com indagação, o menino tinha um costume irritante de fazer pausas dramáticas nas frases. “E quando ele olha pra você.” Miya completou com um sorriso gentil. 

Naquele momento Langa se aproximou com 3 garrafinhas de suco, e ofereceu para os outros dois. O assunto morreu e Reki terminou os ajustes no skate.

A tarde foi passando, o Shadow apareceu depois do expediente para treinar também e ele logo entendeu as piadas de duplo sentido que Miya jogava para cima do Reki, abraçando ele com uma chave de pescoço e fazendo mais piadas.

Enquanto Langa tentava descer a rampa half pipe, dizendo que queria entender sozinho como fazia, Shadow e Miya puxaram Reki para um interrogatório. Cruzando os braços e deixando as luzes dos postes ofuscarem Reki enquanto eles faziam perguntas.

Miya começou, com a posição de policial malvado.

“Reki, você sabe que precisa de lubrificante para fazer sexo anal, certo?”

Logo em seguida Shadow adicionou, também na posição de policial malvado. 

“E vocês precisam usar camisinha, não por uma questão somente de segurança, mas por uma questão de higiene.”

Reki deu um suspiro, ele não ia conseguir escapar disso, não tinha nenhum policial bonzinho para ajudar.

Os dois bombardearam Reki com informações e técnicas e posições e Reki só conseguiu ficar com a cabeça baixa e as mãos fechadas sobre os joelhos, ele sabia que o rubor estava em suas bochechas, orelhas e possivelmente até sua nuca. Ele sabia teoricamente o que era sexo, vários caras da sala dele tinham revistas com fotos e sites no celular, mas Miya e Shadow estavam descaradamente descrevendo o passo a passo. O que era chuca, o Reki de 10 minutos atrás não fazia ideia, mas agora ele tinha aprendido em detalhes e tinha começado a ouvir Miya e Shadow discutindo os benefícios e malefícios de tal prática. Obrigando Reki a se esconder no capuz do moletom.

“Tá. Já que estamos de acordo, eles precisam de lubrificante. Shadow, vai na farmácia e compra pra eles.” O menino mais novo anunciou.

“O quê? Por que eu?” 

“Porque você é velho.”

“Eu tenho 24!”

“Tá, então você quer que eu, um. Menor. De. Idade. vá comprar Lubrificante. Na farmácia, sozinho de noite.”

“... Tá bom, eu vou. Mas o Reki paga.”

Quando eles olharam, viram que o Reki usou essa brecha para escapar da discussão. Ele precisava de um ar, e de um tempo para pensar. Enquanto se afastava, viu que Joe e Cherry estavam chegando no parque. Com essa nova forma de interpretar as coisas e seu novo olhar do mundo, Reki percebeu que Joe e Cherry caminhavam com os braços encostando, com as mãos na mesma altura, e os dedos quase entrelaçando. 

Eles até pareciam um casal. 

Até que Reki percebeu uma marca arroxeada aparecendo bem na linha do kimono do Cherry. Abaixando o olhar, percebeu o movimento sutil do Cherry reajustando a gola para esconder, e quando levantou os olhos o homem soltou uma piscadinha por detrás dos óculos, deixando o ruivo vermelho de novo.

Cherry abriu o leque e o usou para sussurrar no ouvido de Joe, que olhou surpreso para ele, e depois para o Reki. Ficando corado, rubor que aparecia pouco em sua pele morena, e dando um selinho no Cherry, bem ali, atrás do leque.

Reki precisou colocar as mãos no rosto para não desmaiar de calor.

Rindo, o casal se aproximou e só falaram pro Reki relaxar, que estava tudo bem.

O resto da noite passou tranquilamente e cada um foi para seu canto no final. Amanhã eles se encontrariam na S, essa noite era para descansarem.

x

Reki ainda sentia seu rosto quente. Já haviam chegado em sua casa, com suas irmãs enchendo o saco durante o jantar e com gritos depois do banho porque as gêmeas tinham pego o broche da S. E mesmo depois disso, ele não conseguia parar de sentir a presença do Langa.

Estavam deitados na cama de bruços, lado a lado, com a luz do abajur dando tons dourados no cabelo de Reki, que ainda estava vestindo sua faixa. Langa com sua camiseta de manga comprida branca e Reki com o moletom roxo, relaxados vendo vídeos do Tony Hawk no celular. Ambos ainda tinham muito a treinar para ficarem bons, mas dava muito consolo como o profissional mostrava nos vídeos que ele também vivia caindo. Mas ainda assim, mesmo com os vídeos do Tony Hawk, tudo o que Reki conseguia pensar era no braço do Langa que estava encostando no seu. E em como Langa deixava os pés balançando e de vez em quando encostava nos pés do Reki. 

Tudo o que o Shadow e o Miya tinham falado passou pela sua cabeça no instante em que ele estava pegando sua garrafa d’água da mochila para encher e viu ali um tubo de lubrificante, com a nota da farmácia com um bilhete do Shadow numa letra redonda e fofa “Você me deve.”

“Reki, você está se sentindo bem?”

“Ah!” Era a enésima vez hoje que Reki se distraía e levava um susto com uma pergunta. Langa estava muito próximo e encostando a testa na sua, perguntou:

“Reki, você passou o dia vermelho, você está com febre? Está tudo bem?”

De novo aquelas sobrancelhas sinceras, mostrando o quão preocupado Langa estava.

Se afastando devagar Reki anunciou que estava bem sim, e escondeu o rosto nos braços. Celular esquecido na borda da cama. Faixa de cabelo desalinhando e quase caindo.

Langa se aproximou mais, todo o comprimento de seu corpo encostando em Reki. “Mas está tudo bem mesmo? Você parece... hm.”

Seu rosto contava que Langa não sabia bem qual palavra ele queria. Reki presumiu que “distraído” serviria, mas era tão bonitinho de ver Langa se esforçando para falar as coisas para ele. Tinha um entendimento ali. Entre eles, que Reki amava

“Langa.”

“Hm?”

“Langa.”

“Sim, Reki?”

Reki corria os olhos pelo rosto de Langa. Interpretando os arcos das sobrancelhas franzidas de preocupação; olhando os poços de mar profundo de seus olhos; seu nariz mais longo e fino que o de um japonês puro; seus lábios rachados, cerrados. E olhando isso tudo, Reki só conseguia sentir seu próprio rosto ficando vermelho de novo. 

Ele não queria perder a amizade que tinha com Langa. Mas talvez ficasse tudo bem, como Joe e Cherry. Que estavam juntos e andavam de skate juntos.

“Langa, posso te beijar?”


	2. cap2

“Langa, posso te beijar?”

Reki se tencionou por inteiro, preparado para rejeição imediata. É claro que o Langa não iria querer ficar com ele. Era bobeira sequer perguntar. Mas o dia todo tinha sido tão cheio de informações que Reki não iria conseguir dormir sem ter pelo menos uma resposta. A rejeição ia ser horrível, mas pelo menos ele ainda teria o melhor amigo do seu lado. Ou pelo menos era o que ele esperava.

Reki só percebeu que tinha fechado os olhos quando sentiu a mão de Langa encostando em seu rosto. Langa estava com uma expressão relaxada, com um sorriso.

Langa se aproximou e selou seus lábios com os de Reki.

Reki não soube o que fazer, mas sua mão se fechou instintivamente no tecido da camiseta que Langa, não deixando ele se afastar.

Fechando os olhos de novo, Reki conseguiu sentir que Langa estava pedindo para que ele abrisse a boca. Com um suspiro engasgado, Reki abriu passagem para a língua de Langa explorar.

O beijo fazia Reki sentir coisas. Seu corpo inteiro parecia queimar e ele estava esquecendo de respirar a sensação da língua de Langa na sua fazia com que ele sentisse um calor vindo de dentro.

x

Langa não estava com pressa, parecia querer só sentir o gosto da boca do Reki, vasculhando e passando a língua, repetindo gestos que faziam Reki tremer.

"Reki."

“Hm?”

“Reki.”

Langa queria que Reki olhasse para ele, com aqueles olhos âmbar e reluzentes. “Então era isso,” Langa pensou, “Eu quero beijar o Reki e quero que ele me beije de volta.”

Com movimentos fluidos Langa avançou e cobriu o corpo de Reki com o seu, pressionando ele contra a cama, fazendo o ruivo estremecer.

Sem conseguir se conter, Langa começou a beijar a boca de Reki, os cantos da boca que sempre sorriam para ele, “Reki”, as bochechas febris, “Reki”, as pálpebras que escondiam seu brilho. Langa conseguia sentir o coração de Reki batendo contra o seu, batendo bem rápido, como o seu. Era empolgante, era excitante. "Reki". Estar com o Reki sempre fazia Langa se sentir vivo.

Langa queria Reki por inteiro, mesmo sem saber o que isso significava, tinha uma urgência dentro dele que queria mais e mais e mais. Cada "mais" desses que surgia em Langa, o canadense beijava Reki, sussurrando seu nome, como um mantra. Nessa urgência ele mordeu a orelha de Reki que deixou escapar por seus lábios um gemido fraco. Esse som fez Langa sentir seu corpo inteiro em febre, levando ele a explorar o corpo de Reki, tendo seus gemidos como um farol indicando o que fazer. 

Mas morder orelhas e o pescoço não era o bastante. Com as pontas dos dedos ele começou a acariciar a pequena faixa de pele que aparecia pelo moletom roxo levantado, com a barra da calça de pijama exibindo os ossinhos que Reki tinha para mostrar.

“Langa!”

Olhando para Reki, Langa viu que o ruivo estava cobrindo o rosto com as costas das mãos. Seu cabelo bagunçado com a faixa jogada na cama. Sua outra mão ainda estava fechada em punha segurando a camiseta de Langa, mas o punho tremia. E, o pior de tudo, era que Langa conseguia ver lágrimas nos olhos de Reki, que o fitavam com um olhar incrédulo.

“Langa... o que?”

“Reki, eu quero te beijar mais.” Como ele poderia fazer as lágrimas sumirem? Langa decidiu que beijar elas iria fazer Reki se sentir melhor.

“Hm e-eu também. Mas isso não está indo muito rápido?” Reki não estava mais chorando, mas estava cobrindo o rosto de novo, com as duas mãos.

“Como assim?” Langa sentou sobre as pernas de Reki prendendo ele ali, segurando sua cintura, e fazendo pequenas carícias em sua pele usando os polegares.

O cabelo vermelho de Reki fazendo contraste como lençol azul claro, e suas roupas amassadas e sua pele quente e seus olhos brilhantes... fizeram Langa entender que ele não queria somente beijar Reki, mas o que mais seria se não fosse isso?

“Ah, é que o Miya e o Shadow estavam falando umas coisas para mim hoje e... Haha, foi engraçado até, uma parte”, Langa só conseguia ver o movimento dos lábios de Reki, estavam um pouco inchados, os barulhinhos que Reki soltava quando Langa mordia aqueles lábios eram deliciosos demais para deixar passar, então Langa os mordeu repetidas vezes. “e daí o Shadow escondeu o lubrificante na minha mochila.”

“Eh?” A palavra fez Langa voltar a prestar atenção ao que Reki dizia e a finalmente perceber que era isso então, ele queria transar com Reki. E soltando um sorriso enorme ele levantou e foi buscar a tal mochila.

“Oi! Langa?” Reki se sentou de súbito vendo Langa voltando com a mochila, tirando o pequeno tubo de lubrificante do bolso principal.

“Reki!” Langa olhou para Reki e viu que o ruivo não estava sorrindo. “Reki? O que foi?”

“Ah. É. Nada não!” Langa ficou desconfiado com o sorriso torto que Reki forçou a sair.

“Mesmo? Você... não quer transar comigo?” 

Reki soltou um barulho que parecia um engasgo e ficou muito vermelho. Como tinha ficado naquela tarde. 

“Ah.” Langa pensou, "Fazia sentido Reki ter ficado corado hoje, se o assunto fosse esse tubo."

“Langa, eu...” Reki não conseguia levantar o olhar e suas mãos voltaram a tremer. “Langa, eu estou com medo. Eu gosto tanto de você. E estou apavorado de você cansar de mim e me deixar para trás. Eu tenho medo de você descobrir que eu não sou nada demais e que iremos nos afastar. Tenho medo de não sermos mais compatíveis eu...”

Langa se aproximou e se ajoelhou ao lado da cama, pegando as mãos de Reki e beijando seus dedos. 

“Reki, você é incrível.”

“Eu não-”

“Reki. Você. É. Incrível.” 

Sem perder mais tempo, Langa avançou e começou a beijar os lábios de Reki de forma feroz, mordendo os lábios e colocando as mãos sob a roupa de Reki, afogando suas palavras em beijos, e tentando sufocar aqueles medos com seu desejo. Com as pontas dos dedos foi explorando a pele do torso de Reki até encontrar um mamilo, que ele pressionou e apertou, fazendo o ruivo gemer.

Langa parecia um bêbado, bebendo os barulhos que Reki fazia. 

Descendo com as mãos, começou a puxar para baixo o elástico da calça de Reki, junto com sua cueca, expondo sua excitação. 

“Reki, me diga o que fazer.”

“Hn. Miya falou que era importante... hm... Usar o lubrificante com os dedos antes? Para doer menos?”

“Ok.”

Langa se afastou e pegou o tubo, colocando uma quantidade de lubrificante no dedo. Sem saber a quantidade certa, espremeu como um comercial de pasta de dente. Olhou para Reki e parecia que o ruivo tinha telepatia, era incrível, pois Reki tirou as calças e deitou de comprido na cama, com as costas num travesseiro, levantando o moletom até as axilas e mostrando que, quando ele ficava envergonhado, a vermelhidão descia até o meio de seu peito.

Deixando o tubo ao alcance, Langa se posicionou entre as pernas de Reki, observando que suas pernas eram torneadas, com panturrilhas fortes, cobertas de pequenas marcas e cicatrizes e roxos de tombos diversos, e Langa mal conseguiu se conter, pegando o joelho mais próximo e beijando a cicatriz mais próxima. Ah sim, até o fim da noite Langa estava decidido a beijar cada hematoma daquela pele. 

Olhos âmbar o encaravam. E Langa deu um sorriso.

Colocando o dedo lubrificado na abertura, Langa começou a fazer movimentos circulares, provocando reações de Reki. Enquanto isso, incessantemente beijava as marcas arroxeadas que conseguia encontrar.

Reki estava começando a relaxar sob a atenção de Langa. Seu membro estava começando a apresentar interesse.

Um beijo no ossinho da pelve fez Reki estremecer num suspiro e Langa conseguiu pressionar o dedo, para entrar com pouca resistência.

Com mordidinhas nesses ossinhos, Langa espalhou o lubrificante diligentemente no espaço. Inclusive percebendo que precisava de mais quando foi adicionar um segundo dedo.

Os barulhos de Reki não eram mais suspiros, gemidinhos de dor e prazer se misturavam, e seu membro estava ereto e vazando em seu abdômen.

As mãos trêmulas de Reki soltaram o moletom e foram até o rosto de Langa, tiraram o cabelo da frente de seus olhos, encarando os mares azuis com pálpebras semi-cerradas, se concentrando para dizer algo.

“Langa... mais.” 

Langa já estava excitado antes, mas nesse momento, seu membro começou a doer de tanto sangue que desceu. 

Sem nem se despir, Langa só abaixou a cintura da própria calça e se lambuzou com o resto de lubrificante que tinha na mão. Ele pressionou a cabeça contra a entrada de Reki e, antes de enfiar, olhou para cima, vendo se Reki queria isso mesmo. 

Reki estava olhando para ele com olhos cheios de amor e desejo. Se deitando mais confortável, e abraçando a cintura de Langa com as pernas. Seu brilho era ofuscante e fez o coração de Langa bater mais rápido.

“Reki” Num tom de adoração foi a última indicação antes de Langa penetrar o ruivo, e, com certa dificuldade, entrou por inteiro.

A pressão era muita, Langa percebeu que teria que se concentrar para não gozar imediatamente. Ele nunca sentira algo assim na vida. O calor, os tremores do corpo de Reki reverberando que ele conseguia sentir e, sem perceber conscientemente, Langa começou a se mover.

Aquela sensação de urgência tinha voltado com tudo. Mas a parte mais importante ainda era perseguir os barulhos que Reki fazia. Sua ereção tinha diminuído um pouco, mas Langa em nenhum momento parou de beijar a pele deliciosa que tinha à sua frente. Lambendo e mordiscando os mamilos enrijecidos de Reki, logo ele relaxou e a pressão diminuiu um pouco. Permitindo que Langa se movesse com mais facilidade.

Um movimento mais rápido com o quadril fez Reki arfar num sobressalto. Repetindo o movimento, Langa recebeu de presente a mesma reação. Langa encontrou um ritmo, em perseguição dos suspiros. E aos poucos os suspiros viraram grunhidos que viraram gemidos mais altos. Que Reki tentava abafar com as mãos.

Reposicionando as pernas de Reki mais altas, Langa aumentou a velocidade, buscando aquele ponto que fazia Reki tremer por inteiro. Abrindo mão dos beijos para poder observar.

Reki estava ofegante, com a boca seca e os olhos vidrados. Suas mãos tinham pego o tecido de sua roupa com um punho que parecia que jamais iria soltar e, principalmente, seus olhos fitavam Langa, como se o canadense fosse a pessoa mais importante de sua vida.

Olhando mais para baixo, Langa viu que Reki vazava em sua barriga, e os beijos de Langa nunca tinham chegado até ali, para sentir o gosto de Reki, sua textura. Decidindo encostar, descobrir a textura, Langa segurou o membro com uma das mãos e apertou suavemente. Reki engasgou e um líquido branco verteu em seu peito, seus pelos arrepiando e seus olhos fechando. E, a pressão em Langa ficando insuportável.

Sentindo como se ele fosse uma mola estourando, Langa gozou. Sua voz engasgou e ele viu branco, com suas pernas fraquejando logo em seguida e ele quase colapsando por cima de Reki, desviando para cair do lado dele.

Langa colocou a mão no peito de Reki, sentindo o coração batendo como um tampo, como o seu, e aos poucos se acalmando. Com aqueles cabelos bagunçados, olhos âmbar como o pôr do sol e sorriso cintilante que fez Langa sorrir de volta e se apaixonar.

"Ah, era isso então." Langa pensou, e logo em seguida disse:

“Reki, eu te amo.”

Langa pensou que talvez devesse começar a se acostumar a ver Reki vermelho de vergonha, pois talvez se tornasse uma ocorrência frequente.

fim

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por lerem!
> 
> Essa foi a primeira fic que eu escrevo em 15 anos, espero que tenham gostado.


End file.
